Without You
by Meridian31
Summary: "I can't do this without you." / Drabble. One-Shot.


If there was one defining characteristic that you loved Sami for above all else, it was that he wore his heart on his sleeve. There was never any question in your mind when he was happy, sad, frustrated, angry, or uncertain. It was rare to see the negative emotions last for a long time, but they happened, as Sami was human.

The longest you'd ever seen him upset in any capacity was when he made his first appearance on the main roster…only to immediately injure himself. He had gotten "overenthusiastic" (his words) upon getting to the ring. You couldn't have blamed him honestly; it was his first time on RAW, in his hometown, with all of the people he loved watching him in person. The moment was big, and he had tried to act accordingly. Unfortunately, it resulted in a serious shoulder injury, and it looked like a multi-month rehabilitation stint.

Having met Sami after his move to Orlando, it was the first injury you'd experienced as his girlfriend. He did his best to downplay it, not let you worry yourself, but you did anyways.

Upon coming home from surgery, you found yourself all but officially moving into his apartment with him. With only one arm to use, he required assistance in many things. Sami tried to be self-sufficient, but after about 12 hours of the ruse which was full of grimaces and grunts, he gave up and let you take over.

It was a good thing you'd been together for almost two years, and modesty was a thing of the past, or else helping him shower probably would have been awkward.

There was an easy routine to your lives after a few weeks. While you were at work during the day, Sami went to rehab his arm and see people at the Performance Center. Nights were spent having dinner and relaxing usually. Occasionally it was at your apartment, but mostly it was at his. Weekends varied depending on the energy level the two of you had; some days were spent at different places around Florida, exploring and learning, while other days were spent as 'stay-cations' on the couch.

This was one such stay-cation weekend.

You carried the two glasses into the living room, where Sami was leaned back on the couch, still in sweats. One was a sangria for you, the other just water for Sami. It was a little before 2 PM, and you justified your drink choice as this was for all intents and purposes vacation after all.

"You're the best," Sami declared as he took the offered glass from your hand. You grinned, plopping down in your seat from before, which was directly next to him. Opening the recliner back up, you settled back into the cushions, your legs stretched out comfortably.

"So, what to watch next?"

"Something…funny. But not like stupid funny, ya know? Like, actual spoken comedy, not like hitting people with stuff just because."

"…how much does it just _kill_ you that you can't talk with both your hands right now?" You couldn't help asking the teasing question, grinning brightly when Sami narrowed his eyes at you.

"Sure, make fun of the injured person," he pouted, causing you to roll your eyes.

"Not making fun, just inquiring." You took a sip from your glass, trying to hide the smile on your face. Sami just shook his head slightly at you. Picking up the remote, you started to scroll through the Netflix screen on the TV.

It took far longer than it probably needed to before you both agreed on a movie choice.

About half way into it, you found yourself leaning against Sami's side, sipping at your drink, your mind focused on the movie. There was a peacefulness to the day, and you enjoyed that greatly.

Sami eventually took your hand in his, lacing your fingers together. A minute after that, he lifted them, placing a kiss on the back of yours. You smiled to yourself, nuzzling your head into his shoulder a bit, your eyes still on the TV. This led to him placing a kiss to the crown of your head.

"I can't do this without you," Sami murmured, his breath ghosting across your hairline.

"Do what?"

"This, everything…life," he elaborated. You turned your head enough to be able to look up towards him, the movie forgotten. "You've taken on a lot with me being injured. And I…honestly, I'm not sure anyone else could do what you do."

"Well, I kind of _do_ love you and all," you stated as an explanation.

"I just, uh, I like having you here," Sami disclosed. "I…uh, I would really like you to be here…all the time." Your eyebrows lifted ever so slightly. "Move in. Here. With me. Like, really, live here, with me."

"Just so we're clear, it would be with you?" Sami had no reaction to your joke. "Right. Not the time." Shifting yourself so you were sitting up higher, you leaned your face towards his, brushing his nose with yours ever so slightly, before placing a light kiss to his lips. "I would be happy to come home to you ever day."

"Yea?" The smile was bright on his face, despite the question.

"Yea," you confirmed. "But I'm so redecorating."

"…why?"

"Dude," you stated, leveling him with a disbelieving look. "You've lived here for over two years. This place should not be this barren still."

"…it's not that bad," he mumbled, his eyes scanning the living room. While he had furniture and a couple miscellaneous pieces of artwork on the walls, it really wasn't homey. You watched him take in his surroundings before his eyes came back to yours. "OK. Fine. We'll make this _ours_ , OK?"

"OK," you agreed. "Also, totally getting a pet."

"You're very demanding," Sami commented, to which you grinned.

"Well, if I'm gonna be queen of this castle…." You trailed off, giggling as Sami couldn't help but chuckle slightly. Your laughter was cut off though as he kissed you again, and again, and again. You grinned into the kisses, your hand moving up to lay against his bearded cheek.

"I love you." His words were muffled against your mouth, as he kissed you again. "So much."

"Ditto." After a few more kisses, you resettled back against his side. As your eyes went back to the movie, which you were no longer invested in, you couldn't help the smile that stayed on your face. This next chapter of your life with Sami was bound to be an adventure. And you couldn't wait for it to start.


End file.
